dream_league_soccerfandomcom-20200215-history
Player Development
Player Development is an button on the menu. You can upgrade a player's stats in this menu. Stats Stats are the numbers that show up next to the player in Team Management. In Player Development you can make those stats higher. The increasing of stats makes that player better ingame. When you use player development on one of your players, (+n) will appear on the stat that was upgraded. Cost and Options In the Player Development menu, you have many options, one of them being Individual Player Training, and the others being Team-(skill_name). Most people prefer Individual Player Training. On this mode, you can choose a player, then a skill, and that skill/section will be upgraded. Each upgrade on IPT is 50 coins making it more expensive than the Team's 30 coin cost. Even because of the price, it is more efficient to use IPT because you'll know whose stats will be increased. You can only develop a player 3 times a week (each game). The game before a GC Cup game does not count as a week (not sure if bug or intentional), so if your menu says GC Cup game, you won't be able to upgrade your players if you did it 3 times last game. It is possible to upgrade a player's overall to 100. Some examples are Pele, Ronaldo, Muller, etc... Overall 100 stat player list Please note that all the names listed are players in either the 80-89 or the 90+ player search brackets. You can make sure it is the correct player by checking their individual stats. 'Goalkeeping: ' All goalkeeping skills, fitness and long and short pass must be 80+. Mandanda: All skills reach 100, Barthez: Reaches 100 GK and all other skills save three are 100. Those skills are maxed out at 90+, Casillas All but two skills reach 100. Zoff can also reach 100. 'Defense:' Everything but goalkeeping skills and free kick must be 80+. Lucio* (only before new update), Koeman*, Byrne, Vierchowod (reaches 85 GK as well but must be trained specifically), Van Bronckhorst, Charlton*, Mamic (only before 2nd update), Andersson, Lal. 'Midfield:' Everything but goalkeeping skillls must be 80+. ZidaneAMC, IniestaML, ContiWR, RivelinoAML, Beckham*MC,MollerAMC, ArdilesDMC, MatthausDMC, Fabregas (only before new update). 'Forward: ' Everything but goalkeeping skills and tackling must be 80+. Pele** (only before 2nd update), Muller, Sarabia, Luque*, Van Dijk*, Ferreri, Stoichkov***, Ronaldo (CST version), Hulk, Van Basten, Kanu* (only after new update), Di Maria (only after new update), Cryuff, Henry, Higuain (only before new update), Ronaldo (LST version - non classic) (only after 3rd update), Ibrahimovic (only after 2nd update). *This player has one stat that remains 99 after maxing him out. (Luque has one 98) *Pele's tackling stat remains at 90 after maxing him out but he still reaches the 100 overall rating. *Stoichkov's tackling remains at 94 after maxing him out but he still reaches the 100 overall rating. Comment Section On the comment section, write what players you have that go all the way to stat-overall 100.